


Asuto's Letter

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Absent Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Loss of Parent(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Asuto's posthumous letter from his mother. From Ares Episode 11. NOT mine, I just typed it out for future reference.





	Asuto's Letter

Asuto, are you well?  
Are you eating properly? Not staying up too late?  
Soccer is nice but be sure to keep up with your studies.

When I think about you, I can’t help but worry. I’m really sorry to leave you on your own like this.  
Thinking back, I guess I never got to be a proper mother to you, because I was always ill.  
But as my end draws near, I wish…

That I had been more at your side, even if it meant pushing myself.  
That we had spoken together once more.  
That I had held you more in my arms.

There’s another thing that I must apologize to you about, I’ve lied to you about one thing.  
I told you that your father was transferred abroad for his job and died in an accident,  
But the truth is, he’s alive.

Your dad was a pro soccer player and was recognized for his abilities in the domestic leagues.  
An overseas soccer team gave him a contract to play for them,  
But when your father said that he wanted to move out of the country to chase his soccer dreams,  
I couldn’t go with him. I was raised in the slower environment of Inakumi and living in Tokyo had already worn me out.  
I felt that I would never be able to handle living abroad. I couldn’t go along with your father’s dream,  
But, right away, I regretted my choice.

If I had more courage, then maybe a different world would have been open to me.  
That is why…

I wanted to support your dream, no matter what. I vowed never to take soccer away from you.  
Although, when I see you play soccer, I admit that it’s a little heartbreaking for me because it reminds me of your father.  
If you keep playing soccer, you may be able to meet your father one day.

Do your best, Asuto!  
As long as you keep needing soccer, it will always be there.  
Asuto…For you, there will always be tomorrow.  
I pray that the future ahead of you will be as bright as the sun!  
I will always be watching over you from heaven! **_Love Mom._**


End file.
